


New Foundation

by eerian_sadow



Series: Avalon [75]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, mentions of suicidal ideation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-22
Updated: 2008-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Sometimes the simplest words can make a world of difference





	

Bluestreak’s optics settled on him the moment Jazz stepped in the door, but the sniper didn’t say anything to him. The saboteur was glad; he wasn’t sure what he would say if the younger mech started asking him questions. He took a moment to put the first aid kit back on its shelf by the door before turning his attention to the younger mech.

“I wondered where that had gone,” Blue said softly. “Have some trouble while you were out there?”

Jazz shook his head. “Not me. Soundwave got jumped by a bunch of neutrals.”

Bluestreak nodded calmly, as if talking about repairing Decepticon spies was standard procedure. “That would explain why the emergency rations are gone, too. I replaced them yesterday, by the way.”

“Thanks,” the saboteur replied.

There was silence between them for a long moment.

“So, how is he?” the sniper finally asked.

“Suicidal,” Jazz replied. “Not actively, like he’s going to cut a fuel line, but he’s self destructive and has a real death wish. Wish I could say I didn’t understand.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?” the sniper asked.

Jazz wondered which of them Bluestreak meant. “No, I don’t think so.”

“Jazz?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

The saboteur walked over to the younger mech and pulled him into a hug. “I love you too, Blue.”

He wondered if Bluestreak knew how much just hearing that helped.  



End file.
